A sus órdenes
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Después de todo, tenía que pensar en que su palabra no valía… lo malo es que le había dicho muchas cosas que pensó que eran ciertas, y ahora dudaba de todas ellas. El fic IBA a participar de reto 'En otra vida' del Foro I am Sherlocked...


**Resumen: **Después de todo, tenía que pensar en que su palabra no valía… lo malo es que le había dicho muchas cosas que pensó que eran ciertas, y ahora dudaba de todas ellas.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación: **+18

**Advertencia: **Lemon-Juego de dominación.

**Capítulos: **01/04.

**Palabras: **2,381.

**Notas: **El fic iba a participar de reto 'En otra vida' del Foro I am Sherlocked… Pero por razones totalmente ajenas a mí, no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a tirar la historia por la ventana como si no sirviera… No claro que no.

**Fecha: **02/07/2014.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

AU Johnlock. John Empresario, Sherlock Niñero.

* * *

**A sus órdenes.**

**Capítulo 01.**

John estaba seguro que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto, Harry acabaría arruinando definitivamente su matrimonio, y su vida en general.

La verdad, es que no le gustaba meterse en la vida de su hermana mayor si podía evitarlo, pero a veces no tenía otra opción. Lo cierto es que las diferencia entre ellos dos, hacían difícil cualquier tipo de interacción, incluso con Clara mediando entre ellos.

Odiaba ver a su cuñada lidiar con el carácter difícil de su hermana, sin necesidad alguna. Harry tenía problemas con él, no con su esposa, pero era con ella que siempre descargaba su furia.

—No hay necesidad de que hagas esto, John. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotras.

El rubio simplemente se limito a sonreír, cuando la delicada mano de Clara se envolvió en su muñeca, intentando devolverle el sobre.

—No creo que estés entendiéndome Clara, para mí es un placer darles esto.

John asintió, sabiendo que la indecisión de su cuñada al aceptar su 'humilde' obsequio en frente de su hermana, se debía simplemente al hecho de querer detener el enojo que seguramente la pelirroja soltaría ni bien ella tomara el sobre.

—Creo que unas buenas vacaciones, es lo ideal para ustedes, en su aniversario. —Sostuvo la mano pequeña con su mano libre, depositando el sobre en la palma abierta; sin despegar en ningún momento, sus ojos de la mirada amenazante de su hermana mayor.

Su intención era que alejadas de Londres, y de la cotidianidad de sus vidas, ellas arreglaran sus diferencias, descansaran y descubrieran que aun se seguían amando, y que a fin de cuentas se habían elegido mutuamente por una razón.

—¡¿Boletos de avión?! —Preguntó Harry, decidida a averiguar lo que su hermano menor tramaba.

—Una segunda luna de miel… En las mejores playas de Francia. Ustedes deciden el tiempo que quieran quedarse.

Clara inmediatamente quiso intentar devolver el fastuoso regalo, pero Harry se lo impidió.

—Creo que eso sería más que agradable, Johnny… Por primeras vez haces algo bien.

John apretó sus labios con fuerza, pero asintió con desgano, era estúpido hacer otra cosa, después de todo conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para molestarse por eso.

—Y como Johnny piensa en todo siempre, también arreglo el hecho de cómo cuidara a sus sobrinos mientras no estamos. ¿Verdad Johnny?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en total terror. Él prácticamente había olvidado por completo a sus sobrinos.

—Cla-claro que sí… Tengo todo perfectamente coordinado. —John sonrió con total seguridad, a pesar del leve tic en su labio inferior.

Clara lo observó fijamente, en parte preocupada por en lo que se estaba metiendo el bueno de John, y en parte sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que su cuñado siempre hacia por ellos, a pesar de la forma en la que era tratado por Harry.

"Ustedes son mi familia, Clara." Le había dicho una vez, luego de una desastrosa cena navideña, en la que Harry se había ensañado con él. "Ustedes son mi única familia."

A veces envidiaba a Harry por el hermano que tenia, y la odiaba por el trato que ella le daba a alguien que siempre había estado allí para ella. Si John fuera su hermano… se desviviría por él, como él lo hacía con Harry.

—Sabes bien que no tienes que hacer esto, John.

—Claro que lo sé, pero si lo hago es porque quiero hacerlo, Clara. Es así de sencillo.

John suspiró con cansancio, a veces lidiar con ambas mujeres a la vez, tan diferentes la una de la otra, llegaba a cansarlo más que toda una reunión empresarial extremadamente pesada.

—Solo preparen las cosas que crean necesarias… ¡Y disfruten de sus vacaciones!

La mujer asintió, aun con muchas dudas sobre todo aquello. John podía decirse que a lo único que le tenía dudas, era al simple hecho de poder lidiar con sus dos sobrinos el tiempo necesario.

Debía buscarse alguien apto para ayudarlo a cuidar de ellos, el tiempo que Harry y Clara no estuvieran.

—Greg, necesito tu ayuda y tiene que ser rápida y exacta…

—Como siempre. —Bromeó el hombre, sentándose frente al rubio, en lo que era una extremadamente exagerada mesa de reuniones. —¿Cuando te he fallado? —Dijo, llevándose una mirada de incredulidad. —Bueno, cuando lo he hecho en los últimos tres meses… ¿eh?

John frunció sus cejas, pero se limitó a negar lentamente. Greg era un hombre sumamente eficiente, pero él sabía que su compañero se había equivocado de profesión cuando eligió ser un simple oficinista. Quién sabe, tal vez debió ser domador de bestias…

—Esto es serio, Greg. Necesito que busques por mí a alguien eficiente que cuide de mis sobrinos mientras mi hermana y mi cuñada están de vacaciones.

—¿Harry llevo a Clara de vacaciones?

—Va a llevarla en realidad… aunque pensé que haría más problemas antes de aceptar mi obsequio.

Greg asintió, aunque sus labios se torcieron de forma que John supo que tenía algo más que decir al respecto. Una mirada, y Greg estaba aclarando su garganta con algo de dificultad.

—Bueno, tú sabes… A veces se puede ver que Clara esta mas apegada a ti, que a su propia esposa. —Greg carraspeó nervioso ante la mirada asesina de John. —No hay quien la culpe, aunque tu carácter no es tan dulce, eres más llevadero que Harry, definitivamente.

John evitó con todas sus fuerzas el decir lo que pensaba del comentario de su asistente y amigo, y tan solo se limitó a repetir una vez más que era lo que tenía que hacer por él.

—Definitivamente eso no es parte de mi trabajo… Pero como eres tú. —Greg sonrió, sabía que estaba jugando con el tiempo de su jefe, además de su paciencia. No había cosa que John odiara más que una reunión con los accionistas de su empresa. —Estoy saliendo con alguien, sabes… te conté de él la otra vez.

—Oh, sí. El que es profesor en la universidad. —John no tardo en asentir, aunque no recordaba mucho de ese almuerzo, si lo hacía de la conversación con Greg.

—Bueno, él tiene un hermano menor…

—Greg, no dejare que ningún adolecente estúpido cuide de mis sobrinos.

—No, John. El chico se dedica eso, es bueno… al menos eso ha dicho su hermano. Además, tampoco es un adolecente estúpido.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Preguntó escéptico.

—Creo que 22 años, puedo conseguirte su CV en menos de unos minutos, si quieres considerarlo.

John asintió, la verdad es que lo que menos pensó es que Greg conseguiría a alguien para el puesto tan rápidamente. Mucho menos que consiguiera a un muchacho para el trabajo; siempre había pensado que el cuidado de niños era cosa de mujeres. No en un pensamiento machista, pero siempre había visto a las mujeres con más paciencia que los hombres en el acto de cuidar y criar niños, por lo tanto más calificadas para tal trabajo.

Y sus sobrinos necesitaban justamente eso: paciencia.

Albert tenía tan solo diez años, y por él era del que menos se preocupaba John, pues el chico era tranquilo y muy obediente. Joshua, de tan solo seis años, era del que John más se sentía temeroso. En menos de un año, su pequeño sobrino había conseguido hacerse amigo de todo el cuerpo de médicos y enfermeras de la sección pediátrica del hospital. Varias caídas con huesos rotos, y hasta algunas heridas que ni siquiera él en sus años de juventud, y aun jugando en el equipo de Rugby, había conseguido. Incluso había logrado que Clara y su hermana estuvieran un tiempo con un riguroso control de acción social, por temor de que el pequeño estuviese siendo maltratado.

Una locura en verdad. Su hermana había hecho cosas muy locas, pero jamás lastimaría a sus hijos. Él mismo hubiera intercedido, si tenía algún indicio de que algo así sucedía.

—En vez de su CV, has que venga a verme directamente… Yo decido si es bueno o no.

Greg asintió a su vez, ya buscando en su teléfono el número de su pareja. John permaneció a su lado, ya preparándose para la reunión por llegar.

—Mycroft, necesito saber si tu hermano tiene tiempo libre esta tarde. Es por trabajo…, para mi jefe. —Sonrió contra el auricular de su teléfono celular, antes de asentir en dirección a John. —Bien, dile que este aquí en una hora. Que simplemente pregunte por mí en la recepción.

John escuchó con un poco de exasperación las siguientes palabras melosas que su asistente intercambio con el hombre al otro lado de la línea, antes de pedirle que se retirara si iba a seguir de esa manera. Aun tenía que soportar una reunión con hombres a los que ni siquiera soportaba a su lado, antes de la reunión con ese muchacho.

A decir verdad, el chico no era tan 'chico', y tampoco era lo que John había estado esperando. Si bien no sabía que esperar de un muchacho que cuidaba niños, definitivamente no esperaba eso. La figura alta y delgada estaba plantada firmemente en medio de su despacho, cuando el rubio entró casi dos horas más tarde de la llamada realizada por Greg. Por lo que al menos había dejado al muchacho esperando por él alrededor de una hora, seguramente.

—John Watson. —Sonrió el rubio, estirando una mano hacia el joven. —Creo que Greg no me dijo como te llamabas.

—Sherlock, señor Watson. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes.

Una de las cejas de John se elevó tan alto como le fue posible. La sonrisa gatuna, de medio lado, junto a una voz melodiosa, fue definitivamente más de lo que el hombre había esperado.

—Lindo nombre… raro, pero acertado.

—Mi madre tenía muy claro que quería que sus hijos destacaran mucho… ya sea por nosotros mismos, o por nuestros respectivos nombres.

—Bueno, al menos tienes ese consuelo. Ciertamente mi madre no tenía el mismo concepto para nosotros. —John sonrió. Una mirada apreciativa por el cuerpo del chico lo detallaba como 'elegante', y un poco más que eso también. —Disculpa mi tardanza, pero a veces así sucede.

—No tiene porque disculparse señor Watson.

—John, por favor. —El rubio señalo la silla del otro lado de su escritorio, no tan fastuoso como tal vez debería de ser para el presidente de una compañía. —¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?

—Negro, dos de azúcar, por favor.

John asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero lo que al principio pareció como un movimiento para solicitarle el pedido a su asistente, en realidad se manifestó con él mismo yendo a preparar el café de ambos.

—Greg me comento que tienes algo de experiencia en este asunto de cuidar niños. —Comento mientras se movía en su pequeña cocina privada. Tal vez el único indicio de que él no era simplemente un trabajador mas.

—Oh, si… He traído aquí mi CV, creo que puede ver bien para quienes he estado trabajando hasta el momento, incluso cuento con algunas cartas de recomendación, si es necesario.

Sherlock estiró una carpeta por sobre el escritorio, John estaba seguro de que si la abría encontraría todo debidamente ordenado. Pero no tenía intención de hacer eso.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea acerca de si eres bueno para cuidar a mis sobrinos sin leer nada de lo que está aquí escrito. —John observó al muchacho sentarse más erguido en su asiento, como aceptando el desafío mudo que le había lanzado. —Tan solo necesito verlo, y este fin de semana ellos estarán a mi cargo. Luego, ellos se quedaran en mi casa por el lapso de dos semanas… en el mejor de los casos.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, cuando John sin darse cuenta suspiro de manera cansada.

—Pero lo más probable es que mi hermana estire ese periodo por más tiempo, solo para complicarme la existencia.

—Comprendo. Por mi parte no tengo ningún problema con la duración del trabajo… En estos momentos solo estoy terminando mis estudios.

John asintió, era obvio que alguien como ese chico no podía ver el ser niñero como un trabajo verdadero. Al menos, a él le parecía imposible de ver a ese joven como un 'niñero', demasiado elegante, demasiado altivo.

—Puedes utilizar una de las habitaciones de la casa cuando comience tu trabajo, los niños tienen escuela normalmente, así que tendrás tiempo de estudiar en ese espacio de tiempo libre. —John creyó que ya casi estaban cerrando el trato, al parecer. Por eso volvió a retroceder. —Claro, esto si encuentro que eres apto para el trabajo.

El joven sonrió con petulancia hacia él, y John casi lo tomo como un reto, queriendo que llegara el fin de semana en ese mismo momento.

—Estoy seguro que me encontrara más que apto señor Watson.

—John, por favor. ¿Algo que esté dejando fuera, y quieras saber?

—Lestrade me dijo que son dos niños… ¿Edades?

John pestañó curioso, jamás le habían preguntado las edades de sus sobrinos cuando había contratado niñeras.

—Albert de diez, y Joshua de seis… Joshua es quien más puede darte trabajo.

Sherlock juntó las puntas de sus dedos, dejando descansar su barbilla sobre estas, en una actitud pensativa.

—No hay problema. Hasta ahora no hubo ni un solo niño que me haya dado problemas… Aunque estoy abierto a los retos.

John asintió, esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Quería tener a alguien de confianza para llamar siempre, y no andar buscando por agencias de trabajo cada vez que Clara y su hermana tenían problemas, y no quedaba otra que los niños se quedaran con él.

—Los niños llegan a las diez, generalmente… si mi hermana se levanta para traerlos, que llegues una hora antes me dará tiempo de mostrarte la casa y demás cosas. Tendrás un auto esperando en la puerta de tu casa, para traerte.

Sherlock asintió, no habían hablado de dinero, pero era obvio que primero debía demostrar que valdría la pena que John pagara por su trabajo, así que por esa vez estaba seguro de torcer un poco su política de trabajo. Además, John no se veía como todos sus anteriores empleadores, como si algo en ese hombre pequeño, le diera más confianza que cualquier otro.

Se despidieron hasta el fin de semana, lo cual solo seria en dos días. Sherlock con el pensamiento de saber qué hacer para ganarse el puesto, y John… Bueno, John solo quería un par de cosas que no venían a cuento.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Hola… Hace tiempo que no publico nada. Bueno, al menos yo lo siento asi…

Como ya lo dije al principio, este es un fic que no fue. ¿Por qué?

Pues, porque vengo de atravesar un momento muy malo en la vida de mi familia, más en la de mi papá, ya que su hermana –mi tía– falleció hace solo unos días. Un golpe duro, aunque hayamos sabido que su situación estaba muy delicada.

Por esa razón no había estado sentada frente a la PC por algún tiempo… y también por ello ahora necesito escribir, y desahogar mi pena con lo que más me gusta hacer. Perdonen que comente mis penurias aquí… pero no solo de cosas lindas vive un escritor. Ni siquiera los escritores de fanfiction.

Luego esta lo mismo de siempre... ¿Gusto? ¿No?... déjamelo saber.


End file.
